


Tied Up

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, Keep the Mask On, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren





	Tied Up

The rope was coarse against your skin. Your wrists were tied behind your back and you kneeled on the floor waiting for Kylo to use you. You were completely naked while he was undressing silently. Leaving his mask and gloves on, he stripped down and approached you confidently.

“Open your fucking mouth now,” he growled in that deep metallic voice.

You complied. He took off one glove and slapped you hard across the face with it, then tossed the glove aside. You craved the taste of leather and nearly melted when, with his other gloved hand, he shoved two fingers into your mouth. You licked and sucked on his fingers before biting down.

“Did you just use your teeth?” he snarled.

You looked up timidly. “Yes sir.”

“Time to punish that mouth of yours.”

He grabbed your jaw and shook your head before slapping you again. Then he took hold of his cock and guided it toward your mouth. You leaned forward eagerly, desperate to taste him.

“Open,” he commanded. “I said OPEN.”

Your mouth was hanging open as wide as it could go. Without another word Kylo started face-fucking you noisily. A steady stream of spit poured out of your mouth as he thrust in and out.

“Open your eyes, I wanna see those eyes.”

You looked up and stared into his mask, shivering with delight at being subdued like this. Suddenly Kylo popped his dick out of your mouth, allowing you to lick the tip of it before pulling you up to a standing position. He pushed you onto the bed face first, you were helpless thanks to the bonds on your wrists…

He spread your ass with his hands as he took you from behind.

“Oh yes, fuck yes,” you whimpered.

Kylo lifted a hand to choke you without touching you. You moaned pathetically.

“You want that? Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” you croaked. You were utterly turned on by that deep voice and the feeling of helplessness.

“Yes what,” he said flatly, tightening the choke-hold.

“Yes… Sir.” You could barely speak. The pain was so good.

He let go and you gasped for air. Kylo was slamming into you relentlessly, his balls slapping loudly against you.

“Can I cum?” you asked.

“Yeah, I want you to cum.”

You screamed into the sheets, producing a muffled cry. Kylo continued fucking you, not letting up.

After a while he started moaning more and more. “Oh my god, I’m gonna fucking cum,” he said. His voice sounded desperate and breathy although it was still deep and distorted. Finally he shot his load into you, moaning and gasping. He reached forward to untie your bonds before collapsing on the bed next to you.


End file.
